


Three of a Perfect Pair

by Alayne_Stone



Series: You, Me, Her. [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: But just a little honestly, F/F, F/M, Jon and Daenerys Are Not Related, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Kinda shameless smut, Multi, Polygamy, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_Stone/pseuds/Alayne_Stone
Summary: Sansa hadn't thought much about how or when she would tell her family about the relationship that had developed between the three of them. But standing there in front of her brother, as she tried to put the words together to explain to him what was going on, she wished maybe she would have put some more effort into figuring out how to explain it.





	Three of a Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written in about 3 days. And it’s unbeta’d. But I really wanted to get this out. I’m so inspired at the moment when it comes to this series. 💜
> 
> Also: this is the second part in a series. It will make more sense if you read the other one first 💜

Jon Snow leaned against the doorframe of his and Sansa’s bedroom, his gaze resting on the two women who still lay naked in their bed.

He’s already taken the dogs for a morning run, and had just gotten back when Robb had called his phone, looking for Sansa because her phone had been going straight to voicemail.

His gaze traveled over their bodies, the love bites they’d given each other marking parts of their pale skin. He licked his lips, stepping through the bedroom into the adjoining bathroom.

He quickly showered, and toweled himself dry before padding naked into the bedroom. He was met with the view of Dany laid out on the bed, sleepily moaning and gripping her own breasts as Sansa lay between her legs, lazily eating her out.

“You two are going to be the death of me,” he groaned, coming over and laying beside Dany on the bed.

She instantly leaned into him for a kiss, now much more comfortable with the idea of openly showing her affection for Sansa and himself. It had been two months since that first night, and now Dany was staying over at their house more than at her own.

She had different kinds of clothes for different occasions in Sansa’s closet, and her own bottles of shampoo in their shower. She was practically living with them, but no one had dared mentioned it. Almost as if acknowledging it, would mess something up.

And maybe it was too soon, but he could see the three of them living together in this house. He would gladly give up his closet for Dany, and move his things into the smaller guest closet. As a minimalist, he didn’t have many clothes to begin with.

He slid his hand into her blonde locks, kissing her soundly, as a cool hand wrapped around his dick. He moaned into Dany’s mouth, knowing that it was Sansa’s hand around him. Her skin always remained on the cold side, whereas Dany was like a little space heater in their bed.

“As much as I would love to drag this out...I need to go get a shower so I can go with Robb today.” Sansa sighed, placing a kiss to Dany’s hip as she sat up.

“Let me take care of you first...” Dany said, sitting up as well. She kissed Sansa softly, before she dropped down and pulled one of Sansa’s pink nipples in her mouth. She rolled the flesh between her teeth as her fingers found themselves between Sansa’s legs.

Jon leaned back on the pillows, content to watch as Dany slowly pumped her fingers into Sansa, her thumb flicking her clit as she did so.

Sansa had thrown her head back, and was softly moaning as her hips moved in time with Dany’s thrusts. When she came, she snapped her thighs together and drug Dany up for a bruising kiss as she trembled against her.

“Thank you...” Sansa whispered against Dany’s lips before she pulled back slightly. She leaned over to give Jon a kiss before climbing off of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

He reached for Dany then, bringing her against him as he placed a kiss to her shoulder.

“It looks like it’s just going to be us today....what should we do?” He asked, brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

“Well, I would love to enjoy this warm weather a little more before fall fully hits. Wanna go swimming later?” She asked, tracing patterns through the fine dusting of hair on his chest.

“That sounds amazing. How about we stay in bed for a while longer, and then I can make us some breakfast after we’ve worked up an appetite.” he tweaked her nipple for emphasis, smirking as she moaned quietly.

“I wanna go to the market at some point today, they have lemons for a really good price. I thought I could make some lemonade and maybe some lemon bars for Sansa, to go with dinner tonight.” She said softly, casting a glance at the door to the bathroom, which stood slightly ajar as Sansa showered.

“You’re perfect for us, you know that right?” Jon said, stroking her cheek softly.

She blushed prettily before sliding her fingers into his curls as she kissed him softly.

“I do believe Sansa left a certain job for me to finish...” he grinned at her, as he slowly slid down her body.

He watched as she bit her lip, and nodded jerkily as he slid his tongue along her already slick heat.

He was completely right when he said that Daenerys and Sansa would be the death of him. But, as he watched Dany come apart under his mouth, he wasn’t sure he minded all that much.

>-<->-<->-<

Sansa rolled her neck as she unlocked her door, trying to relieve some of the stress of the day. She had spent all day with her brother, picking out an engagement ring for his girlfriend.

And while the day had been nice, she had been to every jewelry store in Wintertown once, and some twice. Robb had finally settled on a ring, from the fourth store they had visited. It had taken hours though, and Sansa was glad to be done with it.

“Thanks for going with me,” Robb said, shutting the door behind them as they stepped into the living room of her home.

“No problem. I’m sure Talisa will love it.” She said, kicking her shoes off and placing them in their spot by the door.

“I really hope she will.” He chuckled, gripping the box in his pocket. “Can I leave it here? I don’t want her to find it while she’s cleaning.”

“Of course. I’ll put it in the safe in our closet. It will be there until you need it.” She took the box that he now held out, and motioned towards the kitchen.

“I’m going put this in the bedroom. Are you staying for dinner?” She asked, as she headed down the hallway.

“I’m home alone for a week while my girlfriend is out of town...of course I’m staying for dinner.”

Sansa laughed at his words, stepping into her and Jon’s closet. She had just begun punching in the numbers for his safe, when she heard her brother shouting in her backyard.

“What the hell...” placing the ring on her dresser, she rushed outside.

She skidded to a stop on her porch as she watched her brother standing on the edge of their pool, pulling things out of his pockets and throwing them behind him. Jon and Dany were both in the pool, and it didn’t take much for Sansa to realize Robb must have caught them in a compromising position.

“Robb, stop!” Sansa screamed, jumping off the porch and grabbing his arm before he could jump into the pool after Jon.

“No! He’s a bastard. I saw them Sansa! They were making out!” Robb growled, trying to pull out of her grip.

“No! I mean, probably. But it’s fine!” She said, pushing against his chest to get him to back away from the pool.

“It’s not okay!” Robb bellowed, glaring at Jon and Dany who had both climbed out of the pool.

“Robb, it’s not what it looks like.” Sansa said, slowly stepping back from him once she was sure he wasn’t going to lose it again.

“I know what I fucking saw Sansa! Why are you protecting him? HE WAS CHEATING ON YOU!”

Sansa hadn't thought much about how or when she would tell her family about the relationship that had developed between the three of them. But standing there in front of her brother, as she tried to put the words together to explain to him what was going on, she wished maybe she would have put some more effort into figuring out how to explain it.

“Robb, I swear it’s not what it looked like..” Jon said hesitantly, wrapping a towel around his waist.

“Don’t you fucking dare! How dare you! You promised me that you wouldn’t break her heart!” Robb growled, balling his hands into fists.

“Robb! Jon didn’t break my heart. It’s okay...” Sansa slowly stepped away from her brother and towards Jon and Dany. She stepped in front of the blonde, pulling her in for a kiss.

When she pulled away and chanced a glance at her brother, he stood there staring at them as if he didn’t comprehend what he was seeing. She slid her arm around Dany, and pulled the blonde close to her as she reached for Jon’s hand.

“He wasn’t cheating on me. Because I’m with her too. And Jon. We are all..together.”

Not as eloquent as she would have liked, but it seemed to do the trick.

Robb’s hands unclenches, and his shoulders dropped slightly.

“I’m sorry you had to find out like this... we just hadn’t broached the subject of telling anyone else yet.” Sansa said softly, watching as he looked between the three of them.

“Why? How? When? What is this? How is it going to work. Is it serious?” Robb sputtered, his eyes flicking between the three of them.

“Why don’t we go inside and get dressed and we can talk about it all? I made some lemon bars for desert...” Dany said softly, shivering as a breeze blew across the backyard.

“Yes, lets go in. We can try to explain it all to you while I cook dinner.” Sansa said, squeezing Dany to her side once more before she released her and started towards their back door. At least that was one family member out of the way, when it came to telling people about their relationship.

She somehow didn’t think her mom would accept it as well as her brother seemed to have, despite his confusion over the logistics.


End file.
